The Johns Association Army
Jacob Groza William Parhon Dominic Constanta Peter Mason |clans= Johns Association Army |ideology= Catholicsm | |headquarters=Bucharest, Romania |area= Bulgaria, Hungary, Austria, Romania |strength=550,000-1,000,000 |previous=John Forţele militare Armata Democrate Române |next= |allies= Bulgaria |opponents= Romania Hungary Netherlands Austria United Nations |battles= }}' The '''Johns Army Association' (also known as The Johns Association Movement) is a militant group that was formed in 1971 in Bucharest, Romania - it's capital city. The JAA operates as a military army, and a "hacking army" on the internet. Because of the formation in 1971, it is the oldest internet hacking group in history. The group opereates in Romania, Bulgaria, Hungary and Austria. The JAA is accused of widespread human rights violations, including murder, terrorism, abduction, mutilation, sexual enslavement of women and children. They have hacked and destroyed government used websites, alongside creating viruses which have given devastating results. Daily attacks occur in Ukraine and Moldova. It is led by Uncle Morty, who proclaims himself as the son of Jesus. Morty has restricted the rights of people in his group, alongside the internet. Because of growing up in Communist Romania, he has based the communism ways of life towards his group. He claims what he is doing is right, because it shows everyone is equal. Name The JAA has been also known as the Johns Army Association/Movement (JAA or JAAM). A few people have suggested the reason why he used Johns as the first name is because Morty was inspiration was someone with that last name. History The area grounds of which the groups bases are located (though no one is exactly sure which exact point it is at), has been inhabited by Morty's family for centuries. In 1965, a group based in the present location of the group, enslaved many of Uncle Morty's friends and family. During this time, it was quite easy to get away with murder. Morty (born in 1957), figured what happened - thus killing the entire group in 1968. In 1971, before the establishment of the JAA, Morty's twin brother formed the Armata Democrate Române. It was based upon communism as well, but his brother did not portray a well enough leader. Months later, Morty killed his brother, thus taking over the group. He renamed it to the Johns Association Army. Uncle Morty started his renamed group a week later in 1971, and formed a small group of 50 men. During an interview once, Morty claimed that his brother was doing bad for the group, so he tried to make it a powerful force, though it only contained 50 people. Over the past years, Uncle Morty along with his followers, quickly gained members and expanded their empire outside Romania. They went from a group of 50 members to 25,000 in a matter of months. They set up many military bases through Bulgaria, Hungary and Austria. They managed to get 50,000 men by 1983, and launched an attack on the communist government. The group attacked small villages, killing a few people on his side, but showed devastating numbers to the villages. By this time in 1988, he had 150,000 men. Bombing raids occurred in Ukraine, killing 468 people. At least 150 men on the JAA were killed. By 1990, the group was a very large army. They launched an attempt to recruit Hungarian soldiers to join them, but it failed. However, the group created a strong relationship towards Bulgaria. People in Bulgaria agreed to join the army. In 1995, the group had taken an entire city of 10,000 people. Many of these people were recruited in the JAA. In 1998, they attacked Chechen Rebels in Russia. They killed 500 Chechen's during this process. '2000s' In June 2001, the JAA attacked a number of suburbs in the war torn city of Grozny. An estimated 150 people were killed. In 2003, JAA members encountered an attack on a group of people at random. There is an unknown reason why they did this. They took them, tortured them and decapitated them. In 2006, the JAA hacked government websites - including FBI, the White House, the CIA and many others. They also released a virus with an estimation of $200,000,000 damage. The U.S Government described the JAA in 2007 as a "National threat to human rights and the internet. This group is by far a corruptive, dangerous and terrifying organisation, which needs to be stopped." Romanian and Hungarian soldiers attempted to raid the JAA to disarm some military bases. This was unsuccessful, but only 10-20 guns were taken and 5 men were killed. Efforts by the UN to capture Morty to inflict a defeat all round to the JAA. They failed when an attack by the JAA occurred. Morty got in word and fled to north of Romania, but people have suggested he is still in Bucharest. The JAA visited Australia and attacked embassies and government buildings in Melbourne and Sydney. It is unsure how many people were killed, but it led to the arrest of 14 members of the army who tried to flee back to Romania. The government figured where Morty was hiding in 2010, and raided the compound. They were too late, however. 28 members were found dead, alongside slaves found decapitated. In 2012, an attack occurred in Algeria, with the death estimate of 250 people and over. JAA members were never arrested, and travelled back to their country by immigrant boats.